pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Happened to us...
Summary Episode Summary The story begins in Danville in 20 years, Phineas Flynn, an adult, says it's incredible what happened that afternoon 20 years ago ... Phineas wakes up and, suspiciously, where calls his gang to stay, Isabella is not at home or camping in the club when Phineas go camping club, to Adyson is aware that she is with her boyfriend ... Phineas reaction is strange, "is my friend ... I'm happy for her ... all right?". Then he asked where is Perry and we see Carl (in 20 years) narrating the day when he was promoted: Perry enters his lair and discovers that Monogram has died of a heart attack, and Carl is now the head, Phineas sick of everything decides he hates the tri-state area and recalling having heard his mother that his biological father wanted to destroy the area goes to DEI, helps Heinz to dominate the area, when he realizes his mistake, Phineas becomes depressed, and his friends ignored him for the mistake he made, Phineas begs Ferb, Buford and Baljeet for help, but ignores Isabella, the problem is that they need a leader who understands military strategy and that is ... Carl. in battle against Heinz, Isabella appears and tries to help, then Phineas said that he doesn't minde her, after that screams that he loves her since the day of the rollercoaster and that he doesn't know why he has not told to her, after that, they kiss. All group saves Danville and Phineas, as an adult to tell the story ends, and tells what happened after that: About the future: *'Phineas Flynn:' Married to Isabella and CEO of DEI, a company that is now benign *'Isabella:' Married to Phineas, teaches the new firesides. *'Ferb:' U.S. Ambassador to England, is dating Vanessa, who has become evil. *'Baljeet:' principal of secondary school in Danville and mathematics teacher, is married to Ginger. *'Buford': wrestling promoter. is unmarried. *'Irving:' After computer college went to film director and is the most famous writer of screenplays with his production designer: Djanjo. *'Django:' Production designer on Irving's movies. *'Candace:' Hollywood star married to Jeremy *'Jeremy:' Rock Star, married with Candace, have 3 children. *'Stacy:' President of Uruguay, unknown is she is married. *'Doofenshmirtz:' remote former scientist, now living with Perry in a retirement home. *'Perry, the Platypus:' He is still an agent, but he has no boss, lives in a retirement home and fights aganist Vanessa. *'Carl:' transforms O.W.C.A. in an IT company and turned into a school for computer classes. *'Vanessa:' Still sarcastic, but she has became evil and fights aganist Perry, the Platypus, she the new owner of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and acts like her father, doing monologues and acting in a excentric way... Sometimes, she stops suddenly of speaking and says: "Oh ... I'm acting like dad". She is dating Ferb. *'Lawrence and Linda:' on a retirement home *'Monogram:' Deceased. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through a secret door on the side of the house. He is seen into the future entering into his lair Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (D.E.I Song sounds) Songs Perry the Platypus Up There- ''by Dr. Doofenshmirtz ''La Resistance-'' by Carl and Danville Kids ''Military Tune-'' by Phineas and Carl ''Summer Never Ends-'' by Ferb Fletcher and Bowling for Soup (freaturing: the Fireside Girls) ''Fireside girls song (instrumental) D.E.I- by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Norm Vanessa Hindi and Bully- by Baljeet and Buford Today is Gonna be a Great Day- by Bowling for Soup and "Phineas and Ferb" Cast Continuity *''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!'' can be heard as "elevator music" when Candace and her mom are shopping at the Super Food Stuff Mart. *On this episode there are mentioned all the big ideas of past episodes. *Amanda appears again with different voice *Bowling for Soup appear again (Quantum Boogaloo), but, this time in the Spanish version they are called Indras and sing the spanish version of the song. *This episode is the series finale. *This episode shows that Phineas and Isabella are oficialy Boyfriend/girlfriend, this is the second "boyfriend/girlfriend" relationship that starts in the series (the first was Canderemy in "Summer Belongs to You") *Vanessa breaks the 4th wall telling his father that the sentence "I have a monster truck" is from another episode, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz says her to shut up, in the same way, that Monogram and Carl in "Make Play". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz says to Perry "Will you hold it down? I am trying to use the Inator!", it sounds similar to two quotes: one said by Candace in "Rollercoaster" ("Will you hold it down? Iam trying to use the phone) *This episode shows that Carl has never had a girlfriend it also reveals that he is desespered for a date with any girl (in this episode he asks Vanessa, Candace, Stacy, Jenny, even Isabella, but this might be a joke) Allusions *Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions that he always liked this yellow stupid fat, you know, not the Sponge, the Springfield guy in a alusion to "The Simpsons" and "Sponge Bob" *'South Park-' The song "La Resistance" and "Up There" sounded on this series *'Bowling for Soup:' Ferb sings Summer Never Ends, a parody of the Bowling for Soup song "High School Never Ends". *'Grease:' In the last song, Phineas and Isabella act like the main characters of Grease in the last song of the movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace and Amanda *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Olivia Olsen as Vanessa *Tyler Mann as Carl *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Paulkin as Baljeet *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Bowling for Soup as Themselves *(All the character appear but some of them as cameos) Category:Fanon Works Category:Future Events